Someday We'll Know
by Hubert24601
Summary: Reunion fic set after Doomsday, it's probablly OOC. [10Rose] looots of snooogiiing...


Someday We'll Know

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, so who has seen A Walk To Remember? –raises hand– I have, yes, I have. This song just… reverberated with me. It's called Someday We'll Know, and Mandy Moore and the main singer from Switchfoot sing it together – and it's so sweet and depressing at the same time. Right, so song lyrics are in italics, and bold is both of them together. Hopefully you can understand this. To make it easier I'll do (M) and (J) and **(B)** to tell you who sings what!

REUNION!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose drove on and on, through the day and into the night, tears blinding her vision. What was wrong with her? Two years – _two years – _had passed since she had last seen _him_ and she just couldn't stop thinking… about him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop. She flicked on the car radio, hoping for a distraction.

_(M) Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_ Can't stop driving, I don't know why _

_So many questions, I need an answer _

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The same tune was playing in another dimension in the TARDIS as the Doctor stood once more in that place where he had said goodbye to her. It must have been a hundred years by his reckoning, but it still felt like yesterday. Companions had come and gone, but not one had held a candle to her. _What kind of a relationship had we? _thought the Doctor bitterly to himself. _Everyone else is so happy – we weren't even given a chance._

_(J) Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Rose and the Doctor, always together, yet forever apart.

_**(B) Did the captain of the Titanic cry?**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Rose knew the song that was playing on the radio too well, for it mirrored her own feelings. She sang along, smiling and weeping.

_**(B) Someday we'll know **__(M) if love can move a mountain _

_**(B) Someday we'll know –**_

Rose stopped, listening to the guy singing his part, and thought of another one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the TARDIS, listening to the same radio station unknowingly, the Doctor suddenly realized with a jolt that he knew this song very well. It was _her_ song. He smiled painfully, remembering the time she had made him watch "A Walk To Remember". She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, tears staining her cheeks because of Jamie's death. The Doctor had never seen her so heartbroken – until that day on the beach.

Unconsciously – or perhaps he figured it would lesson some of the pain – he began to sing the guy's part.

(_J) Why the sky is blue _

_**(B) Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you** _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Rose hummed along with the guy – presumably Jonathan Foreman – and sang when – again, presumably Mandy Moore – sang.

_(M) Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor was humming along to Mandy Moore and singing with Jonathan Foreman –

_(J) Or what the wind says when she cries? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(M) I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(B) For the ninety-seventh time** _

_**TO-NIGHT** _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was suddenly a very loud thunderclap that made Rose jump out of her skin. Her voice was a little shaky as she continued to sing and turned the volume up louder.

_**(B) Someday we'll know**__ (M) if love can move a mountain_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**(B) Someday we'll know **__(J) why the sky is blue_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**_(B) Someday you'll know why I wasn't meant for you_**

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Someday we'll know**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_(J) Why Samson loved Delilah_

**_(B) One day I'll go_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_(M) Dancing on the moon_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

(**_B) Someday you'll know that I was the one for you _**

**_OOOOH, OPEN UP THE WORLD!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suddenly, to Rose's astonishment, there was a large **BOOM!** and then… she saw something blue and square hurtling through the sky. Rose turned recklessly to the right. Rain started to pour down but she didn't care. Fresh tears blurred her eyesight as she threw her car into park and yanked open the car door, practically stripping the key out of the engine.

She began to do what she had learned to do and from then on had always done.

She began to run.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The TARDIS lights and power went out and the Doctor was flung haphazardly to the floor with an almighty **CRASH!**. He leaped to his feet and looked around the console with despair. She was… dead. The Doctor gently stroked the column that so proudly stood in the middle though it shone no light upon him now. "We all have our places, don't we, girl?" the Doctor whispered sadly. He thought for a moment before sitting on the bench forlornly. There was no point in going on now – not without her.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up as he heard some scratching at the door. "Go away, cat," he muttered, his mood turning sour with the loss of his ship. Then the door opened and a figure stumbled through the doorway, a penlight shining directly into his eyes. Then the figure spoke, shaking.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. In fact, he desperately mistrusted them. But he couldn't quite deny the ray of hope that burst through him. He peered into the darkness. "Rose?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose couldn't understand why he didn't come to her. She would rush into his arms – if she could see them. He certainly knew this ship better than her, for all the years she had been with him. "Doctor," she whispered again sadly past the lump in her throat. "My Doctor." She slowly turned away, hunched over. This wasn't the reunion she had expected – not from him. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know what she had expected exactly, but she knew this wasn't it. He didn't want her. All the things she had imagined to be real – they really were imaginary. He hadn't held her in his arms on that lonely night below the Black Hole. He hadn't smiled at her like she was his world. He hadn't picked her up and hugged her like he would never see her again. He hadn't – and it hurt.

She had barely gotten to the door when she felt him move, slowly, disbelievingly. She paused, tears choking her voice. "Where are you?" she asked, desperate to feel his touch once again – desperate for him to take her in his arms once more.

"I'm right behind you," he whispered softly, before reaching out to gently touch her shoulder. He felt warm skin. Human. Alive. "Rose…" he whispered before gently forcing her around to face him. In the moonlight that filtered through the half open TARDIS door he saw her eyes, as big and as beautiful as he had ever seen them. They widened when they witnessed what her leaving had done to him. "Oh Rose…" He captured her in a hug before she could think. "My Rose…" he kept repeating, over and over again as his fingers moved through her hair tenderly.

"You're real," Rose sobbed, hugging him back just as tightly. "You're really real."

"So are you," the Doctor replied, close to tears himself. "Oh, Rose. How I've missed you…" he leaned his face down and did what he had always longed to do since the moment he saw her. His lips gently met hers, tender and smooth.

"I've missed you, Doctor…" Rose whispered, eyes widening with pleasant surprise after they had separated. The Doctor grinned fully for the first time since she had left and lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers.

"I've missed you more," he managed to tease, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I've missed _you _more," she teased back, shaking her head as she kissed him fiercely.

"You were my light in the darkness," he murmured as, by her own will, the TARDIS began to power up.

Rose broke apart from the last kiss as she glanced up at the wall and smiled. The Doctor followed her gaze and broke out into a grin.

"I think that's a sign," Rose whispered, as she, when he turned back, kissed him again.

"Oh, I think so," the Doctor agreed, growling playfully as he slipped his arms around her back, tugging her closer as he returned it. "Will you?" he asked as the doors shut and the ship automatically started. After all, the Doctor had other things to worry about.

"I do," Rose replied, beaming that gorgeous grin of hers as the ship flew off into time and space.

For on the wall, was a wide, decorated banner that read, "CONGRATULATIONS, ROSE AND THE DOCTOR".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(M) I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_(J) I watched the stars crash in the sea_

_(M) If I could ask God just once question_

_**(B) Why aren't you here with me**_

_**TO-NIGHT**_

_**(B) Someday we'll know**_ _(M) If love can move a mountain_

_**(B) Someday we'll know **__(J) Why the sky is blue_

_**(B Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**Someday we'll know **__(J) Why Samson loved Delilah_

_**(B) Someday I'll go **__(M) Dancing on the moon_

_**(B) Someday you'll know that I was the one for you**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Hope you liked!!! XD XD**_


End file.
